The present invention relates generally to antennas and antenna radiator assemblies, and more particularly, to a conductively plated injection molded plastic radiator assembly and antenna assembly constructed using same.
Conventional flared notch radiator assemblies are machined from aluminum, and are consequently, much heavier than plated plastic. These conventional assemblies are made up of a two piece housing that varies in length. Multiple lengths and quantities are required for different aperture configurations. The conventional approach increases programming, and tooling fabrication costs as well as logistics support. It would be desirable to have a radiator assembly that reduces these costs and minimizes the number of components in the assembly.
The conventional two piece housing exposes an RF probe directly to the environment and can entrap moisture, thereby increasing susceptibility to contaminants and corrosion. It would be desirable to have a radiator assembly that protects the probe and inhibits moisture from entering the enclosure.
Therefore, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an improved conductively plated injection molded plastic radiator assembly that overcomes limitations in conventional designs and permits the construction of improved array antennas, and the like.